


Announcements

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, DADT Repeal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John needs some public speaking advice from his second-in-command.





	Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #073 "coming out"

“Major,” said John, stopping at the end of the mess table. “When you’re free for a few minutes, there’s something I need to discuss with you.”

“I’m free now, sir,” said Lorne. He stood and picked up his empty lunch tray. “We could talk in your office.”

“Yes, good idea, major. After you.”

Both men were quiet as they walked through the corridors, into the office that Lorne used much more frequently than John did, and the colonel closed the door firmly behind them.

“I’m sure you got the same e-mail I did,” he said, shuffling papers around on his desk without really looking at them, “regarding the change in the Uniform Code. With the final repeal of Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell, and the legalization of same-sex marriage in all fifty states, several sections of the USMJ have been completely re-written and… actually, you probably read them all through, didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Lorne agreed. “And if I may, sir— it’s about time.”

“Yes, it is,” said John. “And that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Woolsey wants me to make some kind of speech about this, so everyone knows exactly what the new regulations are and how we’re going to be enforcing them.”

“Right, sir. I doubt there will be any serious problems, though. The SGC doesn’t tend to recruit people with inflexible belief structures.”

“Good, that’s good,” said John, a little distractedly. Then, he sighed. “Look, Lorne, I— This is completely off the record, okay? For the next few minutes, anything either of us says is going to be completely forgotten as soon as we step back out that door.”

Lorne blinked. “I— Okay.”

“Good,” said John. “Because I hate talking about… you know, stuff… and I’d prefer not to have any more witnesses than necessary.” He sighed again. “You and I both know that the best way to lead is by example. Normally, that’s not a problem. We’re both on off-world teams, we’ve both got the gene, so there isn’t much we could ask our people to do that we don’t do ourselves. And I think this might be one time where an example would really help.”

“Oh,” said Lorne, in an odd tone of voice. “That’s… would you like me to write something up for you?”

John shook his head— his second-in-command usually sent out the official memos and notifications, but this wasn’t quite the same as the others. “No, I think I’d better write this one myself. But I could use some advice.”

“Oh,” Lorne said, again, in a different odd tone. “Right, sir.”

“I don’t think you should be calling me ‘sir’ right now,” said John. “And I don’t want to— I know this is putting you in an awkward position, Lorne. Evan. But I’m pretty sure I’m terrible at making speeches and I need to have you with me on this one, at least so I don’t make a fool of myself coming out to the whole city.”

“Wait, sir— John,” said Lorne. “ _You’re_ the one coming out to the whole city?”

“Of course, what did you think I—?” John stopped. “Seriously, _both_ of us?”

Lorne started laughing, and a beat later, John joined him, until they were both out of breath, leaning against John’s desk.

“Well,” said John, when the laughter had subsided. “Technically, I’m bisexual. I was married once, to a woman, but now…”

“Now, you and McKay,” said Lorne.

“Yeah,” John agreed. “Why does that never surprise anyone?”

“Because you’ve fought like you’re married for as long as I’ve known you,” said Lorne, honestly. “And if you got together at some point after I was assigned here, I didn’t notice.”

“Well, yeah, we— Huh,” said John. “That explains what Teyla said. And I guess it really should be me making the announcement, since everyone apparently knows already.”

“I don’t think everyone knows you’re… not entirely straight,” said Lorne. “Just that if you weren’t, you’d be with McKay.”

“Huh,” John said again. “And is there… someone?”

“Yeah.” Lorne leaned against the edge of the desk, smiling. “Yeah.”

“Parrish, right?” said John. “He’s a good guy. He’s okay with an announcement like this?”

“Yes, he is,” agreed Lorne. “And yes, he is. And maybe I do have a few suggestions for your speech.”

“Oh, thank god,” said John. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I was bad at this. Just make me sound half-way competent and I could kiss you.”

Lorne laughed. “Sorry, sir, but you’re not my type.”

THE END


End file.
